A Rather Cliché MattxMello Story
by Cheesecake Superstar
Summary: Yeah, this is the kinda cliché 'Matt and Mello interacting during their time trying to solve the Kira case' stuff. Do I care? Not at all. It should be at least a little interesting. After all, it is Matt x Mello. :3 Rated M for a LOT of language and for a possible future chapter with a lemon. Enjoy!


**A.N**: So... I still have to update my Zelda fic, but I have seriously no inspiration for it right now.

Anyway, you aren't here to read about that.

Yeah, this may seem like the cliché Matt x Mello crap you may find laying around... Well... fuck it. :P I've just written more cliché crap to add to the collection. I don't give a fuck.

And, if you really wanna read the lemon that would occur at the end of this, enough reviews might just encourage me to post an extra chapter with it in. :3

On with the oneshot!

**Disclaimer**! I don't own Death Note! If I did, things would be a lot different!

* * *

-**Matt's PoV**-

I want to try and talk some sense into that blond right now, to calm him down, but I know he'll just get even more pissed off no matter what I try to say. Mello is a real, fucking handful at times.

Right now, I'm listening to him ranting on and on about the Kira case. It's all he seems to go on about these days, how he's working against Near to bring Kira down first and how Near always manages to stay one step ahead. I sigh at most of his comments, keeping my main focus on him while the rest of my attention was redirected to the PSP in my hands.

"Fucking hell! Are you even listening to me, Matt?" Mello snapped, grabbing the games console from my hands and throwing it across the room. I nearly screamed when the beloved device hit the wall and shattered into tiny fragments of plastic and electronics.

"You bastard!" I gasped, anger starting to boil within me. "There was no fucking need for that!"

"Then fucking listen to me!" Mello yelled.

"I was!" I yelled in response, my frustration burning higher because I really didn't want to be fighting my best friend right now.

"Yeah, right. Sure looked like it with your head glued to that bastard game of yours." Mello sneered. That set me off. No one, not even Mello, disrespected my video games in such a way without getting a fucking beating.

I lashed out at the blond, slapping him across the face hard enough to split the skin with a deafening smack. He took a few dazed steps backwards, clutching his cheek where I had just hit him, before returning the hit.

Mello punched me in the jaw, the bones cracking but thankfully not breaking. I yelped out in pain, tears pricking the corners of my eyes as I clamped them shut tightly.

"Bastard..."

"Fucking idiot."

"I hate you."

Those words must have hit Mello like a shit-ton of bricks. I had never, ever said before that I hated him- of course, because it simply wasn't true- and it seemed to have really got to the blond. Why the fuck did I have to say that to him? I really am a fucking idiot...

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I hate you, Mello."

Fuck you, brain! Why the fuck are you making me say these things?

"Fine, then. See if I care." Mello snapped, turning to walk off.

I argued and fought against my mind for what seemed like hours, though it really was only a matter of minutes, before I finally managed to win.

"Damn it! Mello, I didn't mean it!" I called after the blond, getting up from where I sat and running after him.

"You said yourself that you did. You obviously don't want me around if you hate me, Matt."

The way Mello said that... It sounded like he really was hurt, like some part of himself had died inside. What kind of despicable life form was I? I could plainly see the few tears that had fallen down Mello's once pristine face as I took one of his shoulders and turned him to face me.

"I shouldn't have said it. I was angry and I wasn't thinking straight. You're right, you know. I am a fucking idiot."

I pressed a soft, but lingering, kiss to Mello's cheek, successfully stopping a tear in its free fall. Mello seemed to completely crumble into my arms, hugging me tightly. Never before had I seen my best friend in such a wreck of emotion. He had gone from being angry, to becoming aggressive, to being taken aback- thanks to my idiotic self-, to feeling some form of betrayal- also thanks to me-, to being a bawling mess in my arms.

"Matt..." Mello began. "I understand why you'd say you hated me. I've been an asshole to you all this time and you've just put up with me. Why did you put up with me? All the times you could have just walked out..."

"You're my best friend, Mells. Heck, you're my only friend." I sighed.

"But how? I've not exactly been friendly to you."

"But you've been there, friendly or not." I pointed out. "You've been there for me even when I've been at my worst."

It was true. Mello had always been right there with me from the start. When we were best friends at Wammy's House, all the way up to now.

Wait a second, I'm lying there. He left me at one point, when L died. He left Wammy's without a word, leaving me only with a note. That one, painful to read note that I kept by my side as my only reminder of my best friend before I left Winchester, England, to go track him down.

Then, of course, that moment when we met eachother again. It was so emotional.

* * *

_"Matt?" Mello asked, blinking at me in disbelief. _

_"Yeah, it's me, Mells."_

_Damn, how I had missed that blond. He was my best friend, my only friend, and he had left me, almost a year ago now, because L had died. _

_I couldn't keep track of my thoughts. I felt angry that Mello had left me, shocked to see him again, happy I'd finally found him, desperate that he wouldn't leave me again, sad in the thoughts that he might do so. It was getting too much to handle. He looked at me so innocently and I felt like I was going insane. _

_"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mello finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had grown between the two of us. _

_"It really has." I sighed, looking deep into Mello's cerulean orbs. They looked like... They had seen and experienced the same pain and distraught that my own had. Mello had been through the same emotional roller coaster ride that I had been through._

_I couldn't help my emotions from overtaking now, as I wrapped my arms around Mello in a tight embrace. It was as if he would dissappear if I ever let go, so I didn't plan to. It surprised me, though, to find him hugging back. _

_I was finally reunited with my best friend... and I never intended to lose him again. One could say I had developed some more than friendly feelings towards the blond- and I wouldn't even blame them for it... because it was true. From that heartfelt moment, I had realised I was deeply in love with my best friend. _

* * *

That moment was the most emotional one of my life... until now.

I was still too scared to actually confess my love to the chocoholic, though I did always show my affections in mainly the same way I was doing now- pressing calming, soft kisses to his head and hugging him tightly. It comforted myself just as much as I knew it comforted him.

Mello looked up at me, his sapphire eyes shining with a new emotion- regret. But why? I stared back at him through the orange-tinted lenses of my goggles, trying to make some sense of the blond's new feeling.

"Matt, I shouldn't have ever left you. I should have let you come with me when I ran off." He sighed, not crying but looking like he had been.

"Mells, I don't care about that anymore. I managed to track you down again and find you, so there's no need for us to linger on that subject." I said, trying to lift Mello's spirits a little. I hated seeing him like this.

"But I feel like shit about it. There isn't a day gone by that I don't regret doing that to you." So there's that emotion. That's why he felt regret, because he left...

I couldn't exactly think of a way to calm Mello, or change the subject of conversation, using just words now. I'd need something more.

"As I've already said, I managed to find you again. Wanna know why I did that?" I asked rhetorically. "It certainly wasn't because I wanted you to regret your decision to leave back then, that's for sure."

"What was it, then?" Mello asked. He had finally pulled away from our embrace and was looking me straight in my goggle-covered eyes, daring me to say what I had to.

"I tracked you down because you're my best friend." I stated simply, before elaborating. "I tracked you down because I love you."

There. I had said it. I'd finally confessed to Mello. All I had to do now was wait out this unbearable awkward silence until he finally responded.

Overflows of thoughts raced through my mind in those minutes that it took. What would he say? Would be be mad? Would he... feel the same? Heh, no way that'd happen...

...But for some apparent reason, it did.

It was slow at first, probably just my mind processing things at a slower rate than usual, but I finally realised what Mello's reaction was. He was smiling at me. Not a snarky smirk like usual, but a kind and heartwarming smile.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling back, before slowly leaning in to kiss Mello. I only hoped that my intuition would be paying off here.

It did. Mello's lips touched mine, tentatively at first, as if he was unsure about something. He wrapped his arms around my neck as my own arms slid down to his waist, both of us tilting our heads to deepen the kiss as it became more heated. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening; it was my innermost fantasy coming to life. My best friend, the man I had loved for so long now, was kissing me- and quite passionately at that.

* * *

-**Mello's PoV**-

* * *

Damn... Matt was kissing me. My best friend. Was kissing me. Holy flying fuck, why was I kissing back? I couldn't, no I don't. I don't love him. He may love me, but I don't love him.

Fuck it, who am I kidding? I've loved the idiot for ages. That all came back tenfold when I discovered that he had literally tracked me down just so he could see me again. And I had been a fucking asshole to him ever since.

What kind of a friend was I? A fucked-up one.

What kind of a lover could I possibly be? Hopefully a not as fucked-up one as the kind of friend I was.

Right now, though, I felt myself finally pull away from Matt.

"Not the reaction I was expecting." Matt mused, smiling to himself. Damn, he probably thought I'd hit him or something. I don't blame him. I would have if the circumstances had been different- mainly just if it wasn't Matt.

"Why's that?" I asked. "Because you never thought I'd love you back?"

* * *

-**Matt's PoV**-

* * *

He really did love me. My precious Mello- that's right, _my_ Mello- actually loved me back?

I couldn't believe my luck. The gaming gods really did favour me. Heck, I was beginning to think that every fucking god favoured me now.

It was like a dream come true. I was in my seventh heaven.

Now, though, I really couldn't stop myself. I kissed Mello again, backing him up to the couch where we both fell down onto it. Our tongues battled ferociously for dominance, exploring every crevice of the other's mouth in the process.

We were a tangle of clothed bodies- though I was sure we wouldn't be clothed for much longer- moving roughly together like a firey tango. I could feel my arousal stirring down below, I was sure Mello's was stirring by now as well, as I pulled away from our heated kiss and travelled my way down Mello's neck, licking, nipping and kissing a trail of marks along the way.

The blond squirmed slightly beneath me, obviously he was used to being the dominant one. Heh, as if I'd let that happen now. There was no way I was being submissive tonight, maybe on other occasions, I was sure Mello could bear submission for just one night. We were sure to be having many, many more.

* * *

**A.N**: Reviews? They fuel the author?

Mello: They don't and you know it!

Shut up, Mello! I'll write a Mello x Light next!

Mello: No! Anything but that!

:3 Works every time.

* * *

**Later, all!**


End file.
